For example, wires of aluminum are used for contacting by means of Al wedge bonding for semiconductor chips in power electronics. This wire material defines the load cycling capability of the products, amongst others. For example, causes for a failure in case of temperature cycling loads are the bond wire lift-off from the chip metallization (so-called lift-off) and the rupture/cracking of the bond wire at the transition from bond foot to bond loop (so-called heel cracks).